1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to indicator systems and more particularly pertains to a new billiards indicator system and method for providing a convenient reminder of whether a person is to shoot at solid colored or striped balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of indicator systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,654 describes a device for identifying umbrellas. Another type of indicator systems is U.S. Pat. No. 1,159,133 having a system for tracking games.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easy to use, can be retrofit onto existing cues, and provides a minimum amount of interference for the user.